(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical sliding elements, particularly to telescoping pneumatic conveyors such as suction pipes as used in cotton gins. More particularly the invention concerns remotely controlled suction pipes wherein electrical or hydraulic lines extend to the suction pipe head.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the cotton ginning arts a pneumatic conveyor is referred to as a suction pipe and will be herein. In recent times many of these suction pipes are made to have expandable horizontal joints or telescoping joints. Such joints are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,457 to WILLINGHAM, 4,470,729 to FREDENBURG et al and 4,352,608 to STULLER et al. As will be noted, these suction pipes all have a horizontal run and a vertical run. The top of the vertical run is called a suction head. Often there are motors at the suction head, either electrical or hydraulic.
There is a problem having the lines extending from the stationary sleeve portion to the moving suction head. The lines often become fouled with the moving portions of the telescoping suction pipe. These telescoping suction pipes include telescoping joints and they also often include tracks. The lines not only become tangled or fouled, but also are run over by wheels along the tracks or caught within the telescoping joints.
WILLINGHAM shows a horizontal suction pipe and a separate track from which electric cables are suspended.